


The Happily Ever...Now

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, F/M, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happily Ever...Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a quick reaction ficlet to "The Big Bang." Written in June 2010, very slightly revised a year later to include a tidbit of info.

The newlyweds sat on the little sofa beneath the console, as the Doctor pattered and clattered on the grid above their heads, fine-tuning the flight path to the Orient Express. (Also, they suspected, re-familiarizing himself with the controls, despite his seemingly spot-on navigation earlier that day.)

They were holding hands; Rory perhaps a wee bit too tightly, as if remembering a few too many things. Amy seemed content, at least for the moment, to enjoy the relative peace and not quite quiet.

"We should have at least grabbed our bags," Rory said, the shadow of the Doctor's feet passing across his face.

Amy waved her free hand dismissively. "There's a whole wardrobe, remember, poncho-boy?"

"Well, yeah...but maybe we should have canceled our reservations."

"Hullo--time machine, remember? He can get us back to the right time any time we want. If we want."

"I suppose." Rory looked around at the slightly glowing TARDIS walls. "Still, honeymoon in space, eh? The sights we'll see! Something to tell the kids."

It was a moment before Amy answered. "Right. Someday. If they believe us."

They shared a look, and in that look, memories of dreams, nightmares and other realities. Things that felt real and unreal at the same time, things they had shared and things they hadn't.

Anything either of them might have said was interrupted by a call from above. "Oi, you two! Come up here, I've got something for you."

Still hand in hand they ran up the stairs to find the Doctor grinning widely. "What is it?" Amy asked, reaching for the screen. "Are we there?"

"No, no," he said, nudging the hold-bar out of her reach. "Bit of a present for you. I've been reconfiguring the library. Tricky, really, if the TARDIS isn't in the mood for it, but--"

"The library?" Amy's eyes lit up. "With the swimming pool?"

"Yes. Only now it's a honeymoon suite with a swimming pool. Heated. The pool, that is. Not that the whole room isn't...you know. Climatically comfortable. Plus deck chairs. And a mini-bar." He winked at Rory, who was following the conversation with a glazed expression. "I've been reading up," he confided in a near-whisper. "There are still books, of course," he continued in a normal tone. "Oh, and a bed." His face creased in thought. "Or two."

"Lovely," Rory said faintly.

Amy was only slightly less disconcerted. "But we've got an adventure. Mission. A thing."

"Oh, Pond," the Doctor sighed. "Time machine? We'll get there in time with plenty of time." He made a flappy hand gesture, not unlike his dance moves from a few hours earlier. "Shoo."

In the light from the console, Rory might have been blushing as he started to raise a hesitant finger. But Amy reached out, grabbed the Doctor by the lapels, and finally claimed her wedding snog. Wisely, Rory glanced at the ceiling; wisely, she didn't overdo it.

Wisely, the Doctor submitted, holding her gently by the arms, smiling when they let each other go. "Time for a new chapter," he said.

"This is _not_ the part we'll tell the kids," Rory muttered as Amy took his hand again and led him to the stairs.

"Oh, get over it," she chided. "The library's a long way down, right, Doctor?"

"Right. You'll find the way."

The Doctor watched them go, wondering if he had done (would do) the same thing someday, wondering where and when his own possible wife had gone, still wondering what her "yes" had truly meant.

He turned to the console, carefully flicking the switches and pulling the levers that would at least partially dampen the TARDIS telepathic circuits.

Then he went to make himself a cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we didn't know about Melody/River being conceived that night till much later. (Or about the bunkbeds. That's the bit I revised.)


End file.
